Training repost
by I31011
Summary: No one knows what to do...until Toph decides to make life hard for the Avatar. Sorry. Not good at summaries. This is a re-post.


**This takes place somewhere after The Southern Raiders.**

**I don't own Avatar the Last Air bender. It belongs to Mike and Bryan.**

**A/N: Thank you to my reviewers (**kthao625, nejitenten4evr, CornellDeacon**)****. I am terribly extremely sorry, but here it is! R&R please!**

**Normal** **POV**

"I'm bored." Whined Aang.

"Twenty-seven." Commented Toph.

"What?" Sokka asked confused.

"That's the twenty-seventh time Twinkle Toes said he's bored."

"Well I am!" complained Aang.

Katara rolled her eyes, "Well, then let's _do _something."

"_Like what?"_ exclaimed Zuko.

"I don't know!" she yelled.

"Wow Sugar Queen. Relax. He was just asking a simple question."Defended Toph.

"SO NOW YOU'RE TAKING HIS SIDE?" she screamed.

"Katara!" yelled Aang, facing her.

She looked at him and sighed, calming down. "Well, what are we supposed to do then?" she asked. "I don't know. How about…we go hunting!" replied Sokka. Aang glared at him and responded, "I don't eat meat and you've already gone three times today." "Well at least I gave an idea." He mumbled glumly.

**Toph POV**

I groaned. I didn't want to go hunting again. There was nothing to do today. I wasn't going to do earth bending with Aang today. He was already improving a lot and even though he still needed to work at it a lot, I felt his exhaustion all day yesterday and it was really killing my feet. I shifted my weight to get a better 'look' at everybody. Nobody seemed tired, but everybody was certainly bored. An evil grin crept onto my face.

**Katara POV**

I noticed an evil grin creep onto Toph's face, but before I could ask, she said, "Hey Twinkle Toes, you don't seem as tired today like you did yesterday."

He shifted uncomfortably in his spot, "Uh, well…" She continued "Aaaaand, from what I heard, your training with Zuko and Katara Is going well." He looked at her confused. "Uh, I guess so. But, where are you going with this?"

She stood up, stretched, and 'glanced' at us. "Twinkle Toes, today you're going to get a different kind of training. From all of us."

Now it was my turn, along with Sokka and Zuko's turn to be confused.

Finally, Zuko spoke up. "And who said we were going to train him today?" She cracked her knuckles and replied, "Well, maybe instead of training him individually, like we usually do, we could-" Sokka interrupted, "WE COULD THROW HIM OUT INTO THE WILD AND SEE IF HE SURVIVES ALONE FOR THREE DAYS WITH NO FOOD OR WATER OR BENDING AND- "I cut him off. "Brilliant, Sokka."

Toph continued, obviously ignoring Sokka's ranting. "-we could train him all at the same time. Y'know, like, we throw all our elements at him at once. I say we give it a shot."

"But what would I do?" complained Sokka, quickly dismissing the fact that his idea wasn't even considered. She answered immediately, like it was super obvious, "You fight with weapons, don't you?" I turned to Aang. He was pale and wide-eyed. "Aang?" I asked approaching him. He stood and slowly started to back up, "Uhh, thanks guys but I don't think I want to-" "Well Twinkle Toes," she smirked, "I don't believe you have a choice."

**Zuko POV**

I tried to hold in my laugh. The Avatar, the world's last hope, was being forced into doing a training session that he didn't want, by a twelve year old blind earthbender.

"Uhh…Toph?" he stuttered. "I don't think it's a good Idea to-"

"Shut up."

I got up, stretching, knowing that there was no way he was backing out of this…or any of us for that matter. Toph had set her mind, and that was that.

I watched Aang attempting to run away, but then get stuck knee-high in earth. He made some motions with his hands and was free, but was quickly stopped again, this time being incased up to his neck. I doubled over in laughter, tears already streaming down my face.

I looked over to Katara and blushed. She was in the same state too, but she was so beautiful…she should laugh more often…

**Toph POV**

Stupid Twinkle Toes. The more he struggled, the further he went.

Zuko and Katara were rolling on the floor, erupting into new shrills of laughter every couple seconds, and Sokka had left a while ago, ranting on about how he-a non bender-was going to beat the Avatar-who could bend all four elements-with Boomerang, and Space Sword.

I turned my attention back to Aang. He was still struggling, but it was getting weaker. I stomped my foot on the ground to reveal him of his rock trap and let him struggle the rest out himself.

**Aang POV**

I growled at her cruel antics in the back of my throat, but was relieved when I could breathe again. I struggled to get up and this time, I didn't even attempt to run away, knowing it was pointless.

Besides, the new kind of training actually sounded fun…sort of.

Looking over to Katara and Zuko, I frowned. They were leaning against each other, laughing at me. That really set me off. That stupid prince should get his hands off her if he knew what was best for him.

"Alright so are we training or not?" I asked through clenched teeth. Toph just looked at me and raised an eyebrow, referring to Zuko and Katara. "If the two lover birds will chill out, then yes." I growled and walked over to them, prying them apart.

"So are we _training_ or _not_?" I repeated.

Apparently Zuko had noticed the malice in my eyes, and suddenly found the ground _extremely_ interesting. "Uhh, yeah…I…uhhh…right…uhh…"he fumbled, gaining a giggle from Katara.

To my dismay, her hand was still on his shoulder. I fumed, but quickly calmed, feeling the stare I was receiving from Toph before she turned and took off. Plastering a fake smile on my face, I followed Toph, with Zuko and Katara hot on my heels.

A/N: Review please! Constructive criticism is accepted. Tell me if I should continue this or not! Thanks

**EDIT: 3.12.11-3.14.11 I went back and re-wrote most of it, adding parts here and there, and extending it overall. I hope you like it. It was originally supposed to be two different chapters, but I decided they would be too short.**


End file.
